This One Night
by fuuko no miko
Summary: Amon releases some tension...OC featured. One shot smut with no plot to speak of. :-P


This One Night

by Fuuko no Miko

_7/3/2012_

_I wrote this for a friend for her birthday, as she loves Amon. Happy Birthday darling, hope you enjoy!_

_I own NOTHING of Legend of Korra, its fandom and make not a penny on writing this. Just for fun folks. Yes, there is **no plot**. Don't say you haven't been warned. One shot smut. Maybe a little OOC. _

* * *

He didn't expect any of this to happen….especially not to him. He had prided himself on his work ethic. Putting his duty to lead the Revolution of Non-benders above everything else, making sure that his troops are in order and are not misbehaving, particularly as the endgame comes near and victory is within his grasp.

Yet here he was.

Laying in a bed softer than what he's used to. Staring at an unfamiliar ceiling whose decorations were nothing he would even dream of waking up to, as feminine as they are. Drapes of red, purple and orange hung from the canopy on either side of him and the scent of flowers wafted pleasantly in the air, soothing, relaxing his nerves. The only other fragrance mingling with it were the ones coming from the sleeping figure next to him, her arm draped lazily across his naked chest, her bare leg atop his own, as though she staked a claim on him.

For the last few hours she did. As he did stake one on hers as well.

Everything else be damned.

He fought, or at least he thought he did. Fought against the call of the flesh, against the heat that surged through his body when she first laid a hand on his arm, not even suggestively. She had grasped him when she tried to balance herself from the alcohol that rendered her legs wobbly. He had lectured her about overindulging during the festivities but his words fell on deaf ears. She was only taking sips at a time but the lady apparently didn't hold her liquor well. They had been conversing with each other for a while, starting at first in a big group conversation but as the time passed they had found that they were by themselves, everyone else wandering off to a different table. Not that he minded. They enjoyed the other's company so it seemed. They had found that they had things in common, as strange as that may have seemed and as different as they were. The hours passed like minutes and the glasses of empty alcohol piled on their table faster than they can keep track. Amon was not worried, he held his own quite well. But the woman apparently did not. She had gotten a little too giggly after the first few glasses and despite his threats she kept putting the drink to her lips. At one point he considered it moot and allowed her to indulge. He was certainly not her keeper, and what she chose to do was her business.

Then the party ended.

Her quarters were on the way to his headquarters, so he offered to be the gentleman and escort her to it. He had caught on to some of his own men hitting on the young woman and he didn't think she would make it to there without him having to try to kick one of his men's asses. What he didn't expect was his own body's reaction to her touch.

What the fuck did he get himself into?

He wasn't going to lie. He thought she was rather attractive. The amber eyes that burned with conviction, the sly smile on her lips whenever she got what she wanted, the dark color of her hair that contrasted her skin quite nicely. Her body was voluptuous and curved and dipped in all the right places, whenever he caught a glimpse of it. But of course he didn't think much of this. He had snuck out of his headquarters and wandered about town to unwind from all the stress preparing for the days ahead, not to make eyes with the local women.

At least that was his plan when he stepped into that local bar.

It was one of those plans that apparently didn't work.

Lorra stirred, opening her eyes slightly to gaze at the mysterious man who lay next to her. He had in his face a combination of satisfaction and concern. His eyes were nailed to the ceiling, so focused on it that she was quite sure he wasn't completely aware that she was awake. She closed her eyes again, not wishing to disturb him in his reverie, whatever it was that was consuming his thoughts. She snuggled closer to him, pressing her naked chest to his arm and savoring the warmth of his presence. She almost felt him jerk away, more in surprise than repulsion. She knew with the way he reacted to her earlier that he was anything but aversion.

It was not supposed to happen…not yet anyway.

But it was inevitable.

Lorra had found herself drawn to this stranger whose eyes she first met across the bar. She herself was relatively new to this scene, dragged by her friends to escape from being buried in her work at the local newspaper. The stress of the recent events with the Equalist Movement kept her busy and heavily involved in the goings on at her paper. She was a workaholic and her friends whom she saw too rarely have chided her about this work ethic being the factor that drove all the men away. Not that she cared. Men are not creatures she found herself too interested in anyway. She was attractive enough to know that she isn't short of suitors and she figured she had time to deal with them when things going around her slowed down.

Then…this happened.

He called himself Noatak.

And for the first hour or so she was merely engaged in casual conversation with him over a glass of martini that she had nursed for a while. But as time wore on she found herself deep into it, shutting off everyone else. He was smart, philosophical, and extremely charming, even if it seemed he was not aware of it. That he had a nice solid build and eyes that seemed to haunt one's soul was added a nice touch to his intellectual demeanor.

It was like she met her dream man all rolled into one package.

And it all seemed too good to be true.

She was smitten.

He had been the chivalrous one, offering to escort her to her quarters so as to avoid any possible unpleasant encounters with men that are equally intoxicated as she was, if not more. She had noticed that he himself appeared to be quite sober, which she had found rather amazing considering they probably consumed an equal amount of wine, if he had not used more. But then again she was not known to have a high tolerance for the beverage. She had rather lost track her intake of it, as engaged and as consumed as she was with his company. It was too late before she realized she couldn't even stand on two feet without tumbling over.

"Thank you, Noatak." She sputtered when she opened the door to her apartment.

"Mr. Noatak." He corrected her again for the infinite time. He was not normally so snappy when he was referred to anything but his rank and designation. He was never that kind of person, but hearing her murmur his name out like that elicited reactions in him that while not foreign, made him very, very uncomfortable.

His reflexes made him catch her in time when she tripped and just about smacked her head on the metal ring that served as her doorknob. He cursed. She giggled. He picked her up in his arms and not so gently put her in her couch to avoid any more physical mishaps. He thought he did that a little too callously as she squealed when her back hit the cushions with a thump. He didn't mean to be rude, but he was quickly losing a battle against his own body.

Spirits forbid.

"Noatak…" she called out to him, purring again as he rapidly made his way to the door to take leave.

"What?" he snapped, turning his head rapidly towards her direction. That had been a mistake. He should have just kept his back to her. Her skirt had hiked up to her raised thigh and he had more than a glimpse of a good expanse of it. The strap across her shoulder that held her top in place had slid suggestively off her shoulder and had flashed to him the top of her left breast.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

She lifted a hand to show him the wallet that he had dropped. "This fell off of you."

"Yeah I need that." He muttered as he took a few hasty steps towards her. He snatched the wallet off her hands but before he could about face and walk away she had taken hold of his wrist. "I need to go, Miss DiSpirito."

"Go where?" she cocked a smile as she pulled him closer. While his face was hesitant, his body was not.

She had gotten on her knees and guided his captured wrist to her waist. She enjoyed the torn look on his face as she reached out to cup it. "You could still say No. I can take it."

But I can't…he spoke to himself. When she closed her eyes and pulled him closer, he knew it was futile to resist.

He closed his mouth over hers, taking possession of it, of her.

Her lips were so soft.

She guided his hands around her waist. He pulled her closer to him, molding her body against his. He felt a slow burn start to consume him as he allowed her to strip him free of his clothing that was beginning to feel tight and constricting. He did his part and slid her clothing off of her warm body as well. Once naked she pulled him with her on the bed and for one of the few times in his lifetime, Amon felt that the situation was beyond his control.

Lorra reflexively arched toward him, trying to get to him as close as physically possible. His own skin against hers gave her goosebumps. She was gasping for air when he finally pulled away from their kiss. She let out a small "Ah" when his mouth found its way to the side of her neck, behind her ear and started licking a path downwards to her shoulder. He placed small nibbles along the way, much to her delight. She slipped her hands through the thickness of his hair, rubbing his head in a manner that raised the hairs on his neck. She lifted her right leg to twine against his, pulling him closer and allowing her to feel the rigid length of him on her thigh.

"Miss DiSpirito…we shouldn't…" Amon tried with his last effort to stop what he considers to be a moment of insanity, even if he knew he was going to regret it.

"Shouldn't stop you mean?" she purred as his hand stopped but an inch away from her aching breast. "Call me Lorra…Noatak…" she took his hesitating hand and placed it on her breast, kneading it in his behalf. "Don't you want this…"

"It's not that…" his voice came in a choke. The hardened nipple in his palm and the soft breast in his hand was making it difficult to think straight. The tightness in his loins was no help either.

"Then what is it?"

Her hand had then moved down to his rock-hard shaft, enveloping it. He shuddered and gasped.

He was losing this battle fast.

"Fuck I don't know anymore." He conceded as he lowered his mouth to replace his hand on her breast. Lorra held her breath when she felt his lips tug at her aching nipple, his tongue swirling around it delicately. His hand then wandered around to her thigh, cupping the softness of her buttocks and drawing her closer to him. She writhed beneath the equalist as he caressed every inch of her. She on the other hand allowed her palms to explore his taut body, feeling his muscles contract in response to her touch. His tongue left her breast to take the other one, as she murmured in delight. Lorra felt the wetness begin between her legs as she savored the feel of his warm hands. Suddenly her alcohol befuddled brain seemed to be working in clarity, taking in his every move, his every touch, his every kiss.

The young woman's possession of his hardness was more than Amon can handle. She was massaging him, sliding her hand across his length, rubbing her thumb against the bottom of the head of his moist penis. He on the other hand continued to lay his tongue against her skin, kissing, caressing, nibbling on her sensitive spots. And if her response was any indication he was hitting her on all the right areas.

Lorra gently pushed him off of her, making him lay on her couch, almost sinking him in the softness of her pillows. Before he could ask her what she was up to, she had moved down on him and had taken him inside her mouth.

Amon cussed with the incredible sensations she was eliciting with her consuming of his manhood. He threw his head back when she sucked him so hard she cheeks sunk in. He found himself grasping the pillows, trying hard not to cum in her mouth. He held in his breath as she continued her assault on him. She licked him, nibbled on him, milked him for all he was worth. When he figured he could take no more he pulled her off of him and flipped him on her stomach.

He pulled Lorra to her knees, lifting up her buttocks and bending her over. He feasted on her visually, savoring the look of wantonness on her face. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing was hard, she was licking her lips from the intensity of their session. His vision then moved to her firm buttocks and her parted legs, the wet lips between her thighs inviting him for a taste. He did just that, holding her cheeks in his palms and squeezing them while he put his mouth to her aching delta. Lorra screamed when he did. He sucked on her wet pussy enthusiastically, drawing out her natural juices as he did. He licked her, delved into her, dipping his tongue in between the lips to savor the taste of her. He felt her muscles contracting against his tongue, and as he sensed she was coming to her climax he got on his knees and buried his cock inside of her.

Lorra jolted when he did. She bit her lip as he started to pump enthusiastically behind her. His hands were on her waist, his balls slapped against the lips of her sex. She squeezed his length when it slid in and out of her. Amon grit his teeth as he felt the sensation start to build from the center of his loins, rapidly spreading throughout his entire being. Her wet warmth enveloped him perfectly while he pounded her roughly, mercilessly. Lorra panted beneath him as his hard length pummeled her insides. He felt his whole body seize as his climax hit him with the intensity of a massive explosion. He felt his warm seed surge through him, spurting inside the screaming woman beneath him as she bucked in her own orgasm. For what seemed to be the longest minute of his life, the equalist held on to that intense feeling of ecstasy, savoring every second of it as he slowly made a descent from his high and collapsing in a heap against her. He rolled on to his back, trying to catch his breath as he did. Lorra turned to her side, appearing sated, a smile evident on her moist lips. She bit them when an aftershock of her orgasm made her shudder. She closed her eyes, as though having an aftermath of her climax, holding on to the warm fluids between her legs that the equalist had given to her.

For once he had nothing to say, as Amon opened his mouth. What does one say after an intense encounter like that? Thank you? Nice boning you? That was fun? He was still gaping wordlessly when the young opened her eyes and met his curious gaze with her sleepy ones.

She reached out to cup his face. "That was as incredible as I thought it would be." She murmured.

She had been thinking about this?

"How can I not?" she spoke as though she had read his mind. She pushed aside the aberrant hair that stuck to his sweaty forehead. "You've captivated me somehow, Noatak." She spoke his name like an incantation. "I don't know what it is about you that turns me on so."

"Lorra…"

"Its okay." She laughed as though he was feeling guilty about not feeling the same way, but that was so not the truth.

Because he did feel that way about her. He did want to take her down, strip her naked and make her call out his name in unparalleled bliss.

And that was within the first hour of meeting her too.

He wanted to fuck her until she begged him to stop…and maybe not even cease to do so.

He just didn't want to admit it.

He had exercised every ounce of control he had not to give in. But dammit he was only mortal, with his faults. He was not perfect.

"Thank you."

"I enjoyed it as well…." He confessed uncharacteristically.

"You don't have to…."

"I don't make things up Lorra." He pulled her closer, savoring her warmth and proximity. "And I won't lie to you."

"I like the sound of that." She sighed as she closed her eyes, as the after effects of the alcohol now seemed to seep in.

She started snoring lightly before he could even respond to that one. Amon sighed contently as he closed his eyes as well. He didn't fall asleep though, as he wondered how in the hell is he going to go home without having his mind completely occupied with this one night.

_What the fuck did I get myself into?_

* * *

_Hope you liked it folks, the recipient of this did, lol. Like I said, this has **no plot to speak of** so please don't get on my case. Besides, I'm quite certain you're not reading this to look for the next Ernest Hemingway._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
